


But A Kiss

by DarkCellar



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, Fluffy Kylux, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Gentle Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Relationship Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens(2015), kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: A sweet, fluff-filled romantic evening at home for my two favorite lovebirds, Kylo Ren and General Hux.





	But A Kiss

General Hux sighed, looking down at his datapad in an attempt to hide the disgust in his eyes.

He hated these long, tedious meetings, especially when the topic involved planning attacks on enemy systems.

This meeting in particular was grating on his patience.

Supreme Leader Snoke had his eye on a young Lieutenant that had been rising through the ranks, an Anderson Veers. Snoke had gone so far as to take Hux aside and instruct him to let Lt. Veers have more speaking time at this very important strategic planning session. Snoke wanted to test the man's capabilities in battle, and wanted Hux to report to him on what tactics the man would suggest for attacking this rebel base they had their sights on. 

But Hux could not take anything the man was saying seriously. He was brash, and careless. The things he was suggesting showed a lack of planning, of foresight, and would likely result in the deaths of a lot of men.

"A straightforward attack, with the Walkers and tanks, is the best possible course of action," Veers was insisting, pointing to a route on the holographic map. "It's a direct path from the landing point to the base, with minimal terrain interference."

"What about the shield?", asked Lieutenant Charkilt, a quiet man who was infinitely more intelligent than Veers.

"What shield?"

"Have you read over the intelligence reports, Lieutenant Veers?", Hux spoke up, trying hard to keep the annoyed tone from his voice. "Because if you had, you'd see that the base in question has a strong shield all around it, built to keep out tanks and artillery like ours."

"It's meant to keep out machinery, yes, but not individual people," Charkilt interjected. "You'll need to take a squad on foot, and NOT straight on, but from the sides; there are entrances here, here, and here, aside from the main gates," he said, pointing to their location on the map. "If you can take out the men quietly at those posts, you can pass through, and get far enough to knock out the shield generator so the tanks, and the rest of the men, can come through."

"On foot? How do you propose to do that?," Veers asked with a scoff. "Whether from the sides or straight on, once our men are spotted, that's it. If they know we're coming, chances are they'll have an entire battalion to meet us there and deflect us before we can even get close to the shield, much less through it on foot!"

"They won't know we're coming," a voice spoke up, quietly, from the corner, "IF we attack in the daylight."

Normally Kylo Ren would sit quietly during these meetings, not giving his opinion unless absolutely necessary. But today he felt the need to speak up. Not because any of this interested him, but because of Hux. He could _feel_ the anger coming off of Hux, in response to the foolishness of Lieutenant Veers. He also knew that Hux was essentially powerless to stop the man from talking, because Snoke wanted to know what this man had to say.

But Kylo played by a different set of rules. He had no such strictures on him, and he knew that if he were to 'lose control' and 'accidentally' hurt Lt. Veers, Snoke would not question him about it, the same way he would Hux.

Anybody else would have recognized that Kylo was getting ready to 'react' to the Lieutenant, and would have stopped talking. All the signs were there: the quiet way Kylo was talking. The unblinking way he was watching him. His rigid posture.

But Veers was, in a lot of ways, just plain stupid. And soon, he might pay for that.

"You think that it's a smart idea, to attack a fully armed droid stronghold, in the middle of the day?! Nonsense. We'll move at night, just as we planned. Less guards, less attacking.", Veers said to him with a sneer.

"That won't work, Lieutenant," Kylo responded calmly. "They're expecting you to come at night. In fact, they're planning on it."

"And how would you know something like that, Lord Ren?"

"I feel it."

Veers made a noise of disgust deep in his throat.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I see no inclination to reroute the path of this attack, for something as dubious as 'feeling'."

"Lord Ren is right, though," said General Hux, rising from his seat. All eyes turned to him as he walked around the room, explaining.

"Think about it. Our last 4 bombardments have taken place in the dead of night. Jakku, NuVasta, Terran, Defrious. You could argue that because the attacks were so spread apart, and there were no survivors at any, that the Rebels wouldn't have been able to detect that we have a pattern. But I think, I FEEL, as it were, that they must know somehow. Think about it, T and D were far better equipped than the first two, and harder to take down. This must mean that somehow these 'separate' facilities had heard that the first two attacks were night raids; therefore, that's when all the rest have been preparing to take us on: at night. A daytime attack would be unexpected enough to rattle their defenses, at least temporarily. Hopefully long enough to pass men through on foot and take out that generator."

Veers frowned.

"I still don't _think_ that--"

He was cut off, suddenly, a confused look on his face as his hands went to his throat. He was gasping and flailing around; but nobody moved to help him. Several people were, in fact, suppressing smiles.

"That's the problem, isn't it?", Kylo asked him quietly, his hands folded calmly on the table in front of him, as Veers continued to gasp for air. "You don't _think_ , and you don't _listen."_.

Just before he would have killed him, Kylo releases his hold on him, and Veers fell to the floor, coughing and drinking big droughts of air into his starved lungs.

Kylo signaled to the two Stormtroopers guards stationed at the door. "Take him to Med Bay."

"Yes, my Lord," they replied, as they each reached under one of Veers' arms and dragged him out and down the hall.

The General smiled at Kylo, and although he was wearing his mask, he knew that Kylo was smiling back.

"Now then, Lieutenant Charkilt," Hux said after a moment, "Please continue."

Charkilt continued to go over his carefully devised strategy, holding the admiration and attention of everyone in the room.

Well, the attention of _almost_ everyone.

Hux was listening to his words, but his gaze was drawn continually to the black-clad man sitting in the corner.

\---

Hours later, Hux, tired and headachy, left his office and walked to his quarters.

He walked through his door and froze, then stuck his head back into the hallway to read the number on the frame, thinking he had somehow walked into the wrong quarters.

The main lights were off, but the room was glowing nonetheless. Every visible surface was covered in candles, their gentle fragrance lending a sweet perfumed quality to the air.

He stepped in further, looking at the table on which a lovely looking meal sat, surrounded by more candles, and flowers. There was a huge crystal vase sitting in the center of the table, stuffed to the brim with an assortment of delicate flowers.

Hux went over to it and leaned close, breathing in the delicious olfactory melody of the blossoms.

"Do you like them?"

The voice came from behind him, and, even though Hux expected it, it still raised goosebumps along his arms. The voice was smooth, and deep, and spoke in a soothing confident tone that made Hux's knees threaten to buckle.

He turned around slowly.

"Kylo," Hux said to the smiling man, "What is all--"

In the blink of an eye, he was unable to finish his sentence, because Kylo had stolen his lips. 

In the First Order, Hux was a man of power. He had countless people who bowed and scraped to him, who moved like lightning to execute even the most arbitrary of his orders. He was accustomed to being in control, whatever the situation.

But when he was alone with Kylo Ren, it was different.

The dark haired angel unknowingly took command of Hux, whenever they were together. And Hux often felt helpless, near him. His body reacted to Kylo's touch whether his mind gave the ok for it or not. Kylo physically and emotionally dominated the slim redhead-- and Hux loved it, and Kylo, with all of his spirit.

And Kylo reciprocated that love, and was reverent of it, not abusing his power like he very easily could have. He was tender with Hux, gentle and sweet, and overwhelmingly affectionate. And, for some confusing reason, he acted as though Hux had the same kind of overpowering presence in his mind, as he did in Hux's. 

He hung on Hux's' every word, memorized every expression of his face, treated every kiss as though it were the sweet ambrosia of the Gods.

Like he was doing now.

"Maker, I missed you," Kylo told him in between his slow, playful kisses.

"You just saw me three hours ago," Hux mumbled into Kylo's mouth, his long fingers clutching Kylo's smooth cheeks.

Kylo pulled away and smiled that uneven smile of his, and Hux's heart did a flip in his chest.

"But that was so _long_ ago," he said, taking Hux's hand and leading him over to one of the chairs at the table. He sat him down in it, then stretched out his hand and Force-pulled the chair from the other end of the table over to him, setting it down right next to Hux's.

"Seriously, what IS all this?"

Kylo smiled again, and Hux ruefully thought to himself that if Kylo kept doing that, he was going to have to start taking heart pills, to control the almost-painful frantic beating.

"I that it's called 'dinner'. Some new thing they invented. I thought we'd give it a try," Kylo answered, teasing him.

Hux raised an eyebrow. "This is all very beautiful, and quite fancy, for an ordinary middle of the week meal."

Kylo shook his head, beginning to fill Hux's plate with food, then his own. "You're wrong on two counts, General. One, nothing with you is 'ordinary'. And two, today DOES happen to be a special occasion."

"It is?", Hux asked, mulling over the date in his head. He couldn't think of anything out of the norm, that made today any different.

Kylo pouted, and Hux had to practice an extreme measure of self control, to let him say whatever he was going to say without Hux attacking those luscious lips of his.

"You're lucky I like you a little, Hux, or else I'd stab you. Today so happens to be our anniversary."

"No it's not!", Hux said automatically, frowning. "This didn't become official until winter. It's not even fall. We've got four months to go yet, silly."

Kylo just shook his head. "That's not the anniversary I meant. It's the anniversary of the first time we--"

He leaned over and whispered into Hux's ear, and the man's face turned as red as his hair. He bit his lower lip before saying,

"That was a good day."

"An even better _night_ ," Kylo whispered into his ear, kissing Hux in the spot just below his jaw that always made him shiver.

"Agreed."

"Amazing, that it still took you four whole months AFTER _that_ to realize you wanted more than just my body," Kylo said in a teasing lilt.

"Well, to be honest, I haven't made up my mind on that, yet," Hux replied, teasing him right back.

Kylo shrugged, and began digging into his plate of food. In-between bites, he said "That's okay; I'm sure I can find someone else who's interested in ALL of me."

Hux began to eat his own food. 

"Whoever you find, make sure it's someone who sleeps with one eye open and can withstand 20 blasts to the chest," Hux said, mildly.

Kylo started to laugh. "You wouldn't do that."

"If I thought someone else had their filthy hands on you, then yes, I would. I'd, I don't know, shove broken glass into their eyes. I'd launch them into the sun. I'd --"

"Alright, Hux, relax," Kylo said, grinning. "I get it. But you shouldn't worry; YOUR filthy hands are the only ones I want on me."

"Good."

"Speaking of hands, though," Kylo said, getting up and going into the kitchen, "I have something for you."

He returned with medium sized rectangular box, blue, tied clumsily with a silky blue bow. 

"What's this?", Hux asked warily, eyeing it.

"Open it and find out, nerd-herder," Kylo answered with a grin.

So Hux delicately undid the bow, and lifted the lid. A pair of fine leather gloves looked out at him, soft and shining.

"I've been noticing lately that your gloves are getting worn down, so I thought you'd like some new ones."

Hux smiled at him. "That's so sweet, 'Lo. They look beautiful. Let me try them on."

"Wait!" Kylo said, taking Hux's hand. "Let ME take off your old ones for you?"

Hux looked at him curiously. 

"Sure?"

Smirking, Kylo took the very tip of the part of the glove covering Hux's pointer finger between his teeth, and gently tugged it off, making playful eye contact with Hux the entire time. Then he did the same to the other glove, moving slower this time. He dropped both gloves to the floor and kissed the tips of each of Hux's fingers, before releasing his hands.

Hux shook his head and laughed, trying on his new gloves. They fit wonderfully.

"If you're going to do that each time, I'm going to have to wear out my gloves more often," he said, leaning over to kiss Kylo's cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kylo said, taking their now empty plates and bringing them to the sink. He came back in a few minutes later and sat down again, propping his fist on his cheek and staring at the redhead.

"Why are you looking at me?", Hux asked self-consciously. "Have I got something on my face?"

"Has anyone ever told you, that you have incredible eyes?"

Hux blushed, quickly looking away. "Just you."

"Well, you do. They're so vibrant, so expressive. I don't know what I like better; your hair, or your eyes."

"Stop it," Hux said, blushing even harder. "You know I hate my hair."

"You shouldn't. I adore all that red. There should be more of it. You ever consider growing a beard?"

"A beard? Really?", Hux asked with a chuckle. "I don't think that would be in regulation."

"No," Kylo said, sighing. "It wouldn't be. We'll have to wait until we run away, for you to do that."

"Run away? I wasn't aware that running away was in our plans. Where are we going?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Maybe to the Resistance? I'm sure my mother would be happy to have us."

Hux laughed harder now. "The Resistance? I don't know. She might be YOUR mother, but she's not mine. If **I** stepped foot over there, I'd probably be tried as a war criminal, and executed."

"My mom wouldn't let that happen to her son in law, either."

"We're not married, love."

"Not _yet_ , but we will be, someday. I feel it. Just like I feel we won't always be _here_ , in the First Order. Snoke won't control our lives, and we can do whatever we feel like."

Now he grinned at Hux. "Do you know what **I** feel like doing, right now? A second performance of our very first 'performance'."

"You know, I must be getting old. My memory is going."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you say this is the anniversary of our first--you know--but for the life of me, I can hardly remember it."

Now he looked up at Kylo with a wicked smirk.

"How about you reenact it for me? Refresh me on the details?"

Kylo grinned, then slowly got out of his chair and lowered himself into Hux's lap, facing him. He laced his fingers together behind Hux's hair.

"Is not sure that's a good idea, Hux," he said slowly, dropping his voice into a sultry whisper. "You just said you're getting old; I'm not sure your heart could stand up to that kind of activity."

Hux began to kiss his partner, harder now, more urgent than before. He threw words at Kylo in-between his assault on his mouth.

"Well, *kiss* luckily for us, *kiss* my _heart_ *kiss*isn't the organ *kiss* I need to 'stand up', *kiss* is it?", 

Kylo gasped a little, writhing with pleasure as he felt what Hux meant, pushing at him underneath his hips. Hux was kissing down his neck now, and Kylo jumped slightly when Hux sank his teeth into the soft spot below his ear, causing an electric shock to spread over his body.

"Either way," Kylo said, breathing hard, "I'd feel much better getting you into bed. Just to be safe."

Hux leaned in again, his lips mere inches away from Kylo's. But instead of kissing him, he just smiled, and stared into his eyes. Kylo's whole body reacted, adrenaline and lustful anticipation making his heart pound excitedly.

"You want to take me to bed?", Hux whispered to him, still leaning so close that Kylo didn't _hear_ the words, so much as he _felt_ then sink into his skin.

"Please?", Kylo whispered back, his lips beginning to tremble with the desire to ravage Hux's.

"I thought you'd never ask," Hux responded. Now he DID kiss him, an achingly brief, soft caress, so light that it was barely more than a feathery breeze.

Unable to ignore his frenzy any longer at Hux's tantalizing ministrations, he stood up in one fluid motion, and had lifted Hux into his strong arms in the next, their mouths finding each others' simultaneously.

He carried him into Hux's bedroom, still kissing him as he kicked the door shut behind them.


End file.
